


Synchronized Senastions

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, embrace eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a treat for Spec Recs 2017. This here is an absolute smut-fest. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/gifts).



Shepard meandered her way through the throngs of people drowning their fears in strong whiskey and loud music at Purgatory. With two drinks in hand and a sense of purpose she walked over to the couch where Aria seemed to be a permanent fixture.

"Hey!" Shepard said, forcing a smile to appear across her face.

"Hey yourself." Aria answered coldly. Noticing the two drinks Shepard was clutching she asked, "Is one of those for me or is the war going that badly?" 

Shepard laughed and shook her head handing Aria one of the glasses. "If we get to the point where I need to have two drinks going at once, I'll make sure everyone else does too." 

Shepard took a seat next to Aria and the two of them silently contemplated the possibly grim fate of the galaxy. They watched as people danced and drank. Their eyes locked on to a large turian and a thin salarian getting into a rather heated argument over exactly how many krogan would be necessary to bring down a Reaper. Aria and Shepard were fixated on the just how detailed the two were getting. There were caveats being made for the types of battle armor being worn, military experience and even how hungry they were. The turian had decided that it would take at least 100 to take down an enemy that big but the salarian posited that it may only take 20 if they were large enough.

Shepard glanced at Aria and Aria simply stated, "Between 40 and 60 depending on the size of the krogan. And how pissed off they are before-hand." She took a swig from her glass and continued. "I've hired enough krogan mercs to know. They share a planet with thresher maws, they can handle much bigger targets than you'd think."

"Shit, all this time I should have had you on board the Normandy as my lead military strategist." Shepard mused. "We probably could have won the war ages ago."

"You wouldn't want me on the Normandy." Aria said with her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Shepard. "I'd be too much of a distraction for you."

"You...what?" Shepard asked flustered and surprised. She averted her gaze from Aria's piercing eyes and took a sip of her whiskey.

Aria looked amused. "Shit Shepard, if you're that easy to flirt with, it's a wonder you haven't banged half the Milky Way by now." Her words were coated in sarcasm but she had a wicked little grin on her face that accompanied them. 

"I've...had some experiences..." Shepard admitted. "I just wasn't expecting it is all." She answered regaining her composure.

Aria leaned back allowing her eyes to drink in Shepard's body. She was wearing a tight black dress that left little to the imagination and she was certainly appreciating the view. "Do you know how long it's been since I slept with someone?" Aria asked with a sense of irritation. Before Shepard could speak, Aria answered for her. "Too long. If we're all going to be harvested by Reapers I think I least deserve a good fuck beforehand, don't you?" 

"It would have to be a good fuck, I don't want my last thought before being huskified to be about the disappointing sex I went out on." Shepard said wryly. 

Aria scoffed and put her arm around Shepard's shoulders pulling her in close, "Well, if you find sex with me to be disappointing, you can serve me up to a Reaper yourself. Clearly it will be my time to go." 

"I could make the same promise to you too." Shepard replied smugly. She was doing her best to hide how nervous she was. She had always been attracted to Aria but she never imagined anything would ever happen between them. She figured their flirting was more of a stress reliver than anything else. There was something in Aria's eyes that betrayed just how serious her words were. She knew that Aria wasn't one to play games but she hadn't expected such a forward come-on. Perhaps the potential end of the galaxy as they knew it had Aria feeling even more bold than usual. 

Aria stood up and grabbed Shepard by the arm and pulled her up off the couch. "Come on, I know a place more private than this." She walked with authority to Purgatory's VIP lounge and dragged Shepard along with her. She stood in front of the batarian guard and barked at him to allow the two of them to have one of the private rooms that the dancers used. "Make sure you turn off the security camera too. I don't need a damn audience of bored security guards watching us." 

The batarian rolled all four of his eyes and led them to one of the rooms. "When was the last time this room was cleaned?" Aria asked before going in. 

"How the hell should I know?" the batarian shot back, "Shine a black light in there if you're that concerned."

Shepard and Aria looked at each other with slight concern creeping across their faces. Shepard played around with her omni-tool until she found a way to scan the room. When her scan came up clean they finally entered the room and closed the door.

"What a romantic way to begin the evening, scanning for bodily fluids in a dingy VIP room at a strip club." Shepard teased.

"If you wanted the kind of woman who would wine and dine you and then take you to a plush hotel room where they serve caviar from Sur'kesh you wouldn't be here right now." Aria retorted. 

Shepard grinned and Aria's fingers tugged at the straps on her dress. "Or perhaps this was all an elaborate ploy to finally get you out of that hideous dress." She whispered before slipping the straps down Shepard's shoulders. 

"I wouldn't be angry even if it was."


	2. Chapter 2

The room was lit only with a few dim red bulbs, and the music was muffled so only the thumping of the bass was audible. Neither Aria or Shepard cared about the lack amenities however, and Shepard was more distracted by Aria's hands to care.

Aria let her fingers trace across Shepard's collarbone, up her neck and then across her jawline. She took Shepard's chin between her thumb and forefinger and placed her other hand at the base of her neck. Aria closed her eyes and kissed Shepard roughly. It was a kiss that conveyed every emotion she had bottled up since the war began. The fear of losing the war, the anger at losing Omega, the loneliness from losing her sense of safety she'd taken so long to build, that had stopped her from letting anyone get close. As soon as her lips pressed against Shepard's she found a certain refuge in finally letting down her guard for the first time in so long.

Shepard held Aria by her waist and kissed her passionately. She pushed the jacket off of Aria's shoulders and it fell to the ground. She ran her hands over Aria's arms and then let her fingers stroke the back of Aria's neck. Aria sighed into Shepard's lips and parted hers allowing Shepard's tongue to enter. Now they kissed each other hungrily. Aria couldn't remember the last time someone had gotten her so hot so quickly. 

Aria shoved Shepard away from her and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing. Her deep purple skin looked so smooth and enticing, Shepard reached out to touch her but Aria swatted her hands away.

"Don't be impatient." Aria ordered. "Now turn around." 

Shepard complied with Aria's wishes and she slowly turned her back to the asari. Aria unzipped Shepard's dress and tugged on it until it gave way, revealing Shepard's body clothed only in lacy black lingerie. Aria unclasped Shepard's bra and slipped the straps down her toned arms. She brushed her hair to the side and began gently biting and sucking on Shepard's neck. Shepard gasped and her head rolled back in pleasure. 

Once Aria had Shepard's bra off she wrapped her arms around her and cupped her breasts firmly. She pressed her body against Shepard's back and teased Shepard's nipples between her fingers. "Something tells me you're a soft touch, Shepard." Aria growled.

Shepard only responded with a languid sigh. Aria's body felt so good pressed against her own and the way her hands kneaded her breasts made the heat between her legs grow even warmer. She longed to touch Aria the way Aria was touching her but she didn't dare go against her orders. Aria's hands slowly worked their way down Shepard's stomach and then lower. She let a single finger slip between Shepard's legs until brushing over her clit. 

Shepard gasped and Aria just laughed. "I knew it." She whispered in her ear, her warm breath sending shivers down Shepard's back. Aria only gently passed her fingers over Shepard's clit, never applying any pressure. Shepard let out a whine and Aria laughed an evil little laugh. She was enjoying torturing Shepard like this. She always seemed so put together so to have her undone at the slightest touches, pleased Aria to no end. She traced light circles around Shepard's clit and brushed her fingertips across Shepard's wet slit. Shepard bit her lip trying to hold back her frustration. 

Finally she decided that Shepard had enough teasing. She pressed her thumb against the woman's clit and slipped two fingers inside her. She reached her other hand up to toy with Shepard's erect nipples passing between one and the other. Shepard cried out in pleasure. She moaned Aria's name and begged for her to keep going. "Please Aria, that feels so good." She murmured trying her best not to whimper. 

Aria worked her fingers in and out of her until she was sure Shepard was close to orgasm. Right before she was about to have her release, Aria suddenly stopped. 

"You don't think I'd let you get off that easily do you? I get mine, then you get yours." Aria said seductively as she turned Shepard back around to face her. 

Shepard looked up at her defiantly. She grabbed Aria by the waist and pushed her down onto the couch. She climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. She began stroking Aria's head tentacles, letting her fingers dip into the sensative grooves between them. Before Aria could make a sound she captured her lips in a kiss. Shepard stroked the tentacles down to their tips where she softly pinched them. Aria was in heaven, savoring every bit of Shepard's attention. Shepard kissed her way down the glistening purple skin until she reached Aria's breasts. She took one in her mouth and sucked on it while gently squeezing the other in her hand. 

"Dammit." Aria cursed. Shepard was even better than she had imagined. Not that she would ever admit to having imagined such things. She relished in the feeling of Shepard's hands and lips worshiping her body. It was almost too much for her to bear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's a soft touch." Shepard said triumphantly. She kissed her way lower until she had her face buried between Aria's legs. She looked up and said in a sardonic tone, "I could keep going, but maybe I want to but just as cruel to you as you were to me."

"Fuck you, Shepard." Aria hissed under her breath. 

"Luckily for you though, I'm not in the mood for revenge today."


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard gently began to stroke Aria's clit as her tongue probed deep within her. She loved the way Aria tasted, the way she smelled, the way her thighs were gripping her. She began to suck on the asari's clit and deftly slipped a finger inside of her. She pressed her fingertip along the top wall until she felt Aria's thighs grip her tighter.

Aria's breathing became more ragged as Shepard continued lavishing attention upon her with her fingers and tongue. Shepard knew she had Aria at her mercy and she began to pick up the pace of her ministrations. Aria cried out in pleasure as Shepard rubbed her g-spot and sucked on her clit. She felt the pleasure rise up through her core and she gripped Shepard's hair in her fingers. She could feel the heat rising from within her core and it was all she could do to keep from digging her nails into Shepard's scalp. 

A rather enticing idea had crossed Aria's mind though and she held back her orgasm for a moment. She cupped Shepard's face in her hands and pulled her up just enough to make eye contact. "Embrace eternity!" The words rang out through the room.

The immediate feeling sent Shepard's mind spinning but as soon as she regained her sense of self she returned to her rightful place between Aria's legs. As soon as she began pleasuring Aria again she realized that she could now feel the same sensations Aria was feeling. Shepard began using the rhythm she had used that had gotten Aria so close before, and she found it hard to concentrate as her own pleasure was building as well. 

Aria felt a surge like a wave crashing against a rocky shore and she screamed out Shepard's name. Shepard tried her best not to lose focus on pleasing Aria but she was now in the throes of the asari's orgasm as well. She focused as hard as she could on making sure Aria was well taken care of. Her tongue greedily continued pleasing Aria's clit and her fingers slid in and out of her. Shepard kept going until she could no longer take anymore before finally collapsing, her head cradled between Aria's thighs.

Aria's body was covered in sweat and she laid there gasping for breath. It took a lot out of her to meld with someone during an orgasm but mixing a partners pleasure with her own increased the sensation almost tenfold. The two of them rested against each other for a few minutes basking in the afterglow. 

Shepard certainly had fulfilled her promise and Aria was ready to make good on her own."Don't think I'm done with you yet," she finally said breaking the silence.

Aria sat up and Shepard sat facing her. Aria took Shepard's face into her hands and kissed her. She loved tasting herself on the human's lips. She played with Shepard's breasts while indulging in a deep kiss. She had never enjoyed someone's lips quite the way she enjoyed Shepard's. She ran her finger's through the woman's thick red hair and pressed her against the wall at the edge of the couch.

She finally broke off their kiss and looked at Shepard hungrily. She loved how the light danced off of Shepard's muscular body, revealing a few battlescars that hadn't totally healed. She traced her fingers over them tenderly. 

"Do they hurt?" She asked in a low tone, as though she was terrified of anyone hearing her express such sentimentality.

"When I got them, yeah. Not so much now." Shepard answered quietly. 

"You're sacrificing everything, your body, your mind, the people you care about, and all these assholes can do is dance badly to even worse music in this disgusting club." Aria said with disdain. 

"Since when did you have such a sense of honor?" Shepard teased. She was genuinely surprised by Aria's words though.

"Since someone who can actually fuck me properly is about to go die while the rest of the galaxy cowers in fear." Aria said sharply.

"Have some more faith in me!" Shepard shot back feigning offence.

"Sorry but you don't have the best track record of not dying. Now shut up and let me enjoy you before you have to go back out there." Aria crooned.

Aria let her fingers brush through Shepard's hair once more before working their way across her shoulders. She let them linger there for moment tracing around the curves. Then she let them fall to Shepard's breasts where they pinched and toyed with her erect nipples. She let the tip of her tongue tease them and Shepard made a sound of approval. She began to suck on one occasionally giving it a gentle nibble. 

Shepard closed her eyes and concentrated only on Aria's touch. Aria was more than happy to oblige and she continued squeezing and kneading at the soft flesh. Shepard could only moan as words seemed to fail her. She stroked Aria's back encouraging her to continue. 

Aria kissed her way down to Shepard's legs, nibbling at her inner thighs. Shepard cried out as the mix of pain and pleasure only served to get her even more worked up. Her body was aching for more of Aria's touch. Aria massaged the human's inner thighs and let her eyes drink in Shepard's body once again. She truly was a beautiful sight to behold. 

Finally she allowed her fingers to begin exploring Shepard's clit once again. She was wetter than before and Aria gave her a self-satisfied look. She worked her fingers inside of Shepard and began pressing them against her g-spot while moving in and out of her. Aria watched Shepard's face as she pleasured her enjoying the reactions to every little bit of pressure and movement she provided.

Shepard was already so close or orgasm from before that she could barely hold back. She cried out and Aria continued harder than before. Shepard called out Aria's name and gripped the back of the couch as she did her best not to scream. The last thing she wanted was for a guard to think someone was in danger and cut their time short.

Aria re positioned herself and began licking the soft moist skin between Shepard's legs. Shepard had barely recovered from her last orgasm and she was nearly out of breath. Her fingers pressed into the grooves of Aria's head and began to massage them. Aria gasped and then returned to kissing and sucking on Shepard's clit. 

Feeling herself close to release yet again she gripped Aria more firmly. "Meld with me again." She growled. She wanted to share her orgasm with Aria as Aria had with her.

Aria was more than happy to oblige and the words rang out once again. "Embrace eternity!" 

The two of them rode through Shepard's waves of pleasure, both of their bodies pulsing at the synchronized sensations. It was like electricity flowed from one body to the other. Both of them fed off each other's orgasm until they had no energy to continue. Once the sensation had passed Aria sat up and pulled Shepard against her. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, Shepard's head nestled into Aria's shoulder. "You better not fucking die, Shepard." 

"If I have this to come back to, I'll make for damn sure I don't."


End file.
